A Coward's Determination
by HazelGamerEyes
Summary: 'The young man promised himself that he'd rescue her from her own immoral choices. He only hoped that he wasn't too late…' — A coward at heart he may be, but when it comes to saving his princess from a wretched scheme, he'll do anything he can to prevent her own possible demise. A prologue of ALBW. (A oneshot turned into a twoshot.) Warning: major spoilers.
1. Schemes

From the moment his presence was requested at the castle, Ravio had a strange feeling something was wrong.

He stood in front of the door leading to the princess' chambers, hesitant to move. Something in him dreaded seeing the young ruler of Lorule, which was very abnormal to him. He'd known her for a long time, and not once did he feel the way he did now.

He fidgeted around, constantly adjusting his sleeves and belt. He was dressed in a formal red tunic—something his princess preferred to see him in, rather than his merchant outfit. The boy suspected it was because it made him look more like a hero. Something he could never be...

Taking a deep breath, he finally knocked on the door.

"You may enter," he heard the feminine, muffled voice say.

Ravio swung the door open and stepped inside. The room he entered was dimly lit—like most in the castle—with a lone window being its only source of light. On the other side, the dark-haired boy could see the kingdom's princess sitting on a chair.

"Uh, you summoned me, Princess Hilda?"

"I have. Please, come closer."

Nervously, the boy closed the door behind him and walked over to her. As he got closer, he could see Hilda's attendant, Yuga, standing at her side—covered in the shadows. He noticed the man's hand gently resting on the princess' shoulder. The young merchant couldn't help but feel irritated by the sight. "What is _he_ doing here?" he bitterly asked.

"I'll tell you in a moment, Ravio. Right now, I'd like to speak to you about a recent discovery we've made."

The boy raised his brow. "Huh? What discovery?"

Hilda's expression seemed to brighten, as if in excitement. "A hope for this land's future."

Ravio smiled. "Really? You mean...you found a way to save Lorule?"

The princess smiled back as she nodded her head.

"That's great news, Princess! I'm so happy for you!" the young merchant exclaimed, jumping up and down with joy.

Yuga rolled his eyes while Hilda lightly chuckled at the boy's enthusiasm. "Thank you. I've also been wanting to talk to you about our plan."

The green-eyed boy stilled. "Plan?"

"Yes. Yuga and I had visited the Sacred Realm and found a slate with a crack in it. There, we found out there was a different world on the other side. A world...with a Triforce."

Ravio looked at her in awe. "Another Triforce?"

"We plan to use it to restore Lorule to what it used to be. The way it's supposed to be."

"That's great, Your Majesty, but..."

"Is something wrong?" the young woman asked.

The unsure merchant scratched the back of his head, hesitant. "It's just... Won't that world end up like ours if we take it?"

Hilda frowned. "Well, yes. However—"

"So, let me get this straight. You're just going to let the other world fall to ruin as you use their Triforce's power? I'm sorry Princess, but...that's wrong."

The princess sighed. "I was afraid you'd react this way..."

The boy looked at her with sadness when he said, "I know you mean well, but maybe—"

"Judging Her Grace's decisions, are we?" interrupted the young ruler's attendant.

Annoyed, Ravio turned his head to Yuga and retorted, "No, I'm just saying that your plan is—"

"A lowly merchant such as you can't possibly comprehend the princess' emotions right now. She is doing everything possible to bring back this dreary land's former glory, while her supposed _hero_ tells her that her methods are wrong," the wizard said.

"That's not what I..."

Ignoring the merchant, Yuga leaned over and said to Princess Hilda, "Do not worry, my beauty. Unlike this worm, I shall always be by your side."

The young woman looked up at the red-haired man and quietly said, "Thank you, Yuga. You have always been there for me. For that, I am grateful."

The boy angrily stared at the sorcerer. He barely saw the artist's thumb subtly, yet possessively, rub on Hilda's shoulder, as if in comfort. Ravio's eye slightly twitched.

Lorule's princess' shuddering exhale brought back his attention to her. She sorrowfully looked him. "It saddens me that you can't see things our way. I truly wanted you to be a part of this. You'd finally be a...hero..." the dark-haired girl somberly said.

The merchant winced at her words. "I'm really sorry, Your Highness. I just can't support this plan of yours."

"Sacrifices must be made, Ravio," the princess tried to reason.

"Your Royal Highness, please, think about this. You're making a huge mistake."

Hilda closed her eyes and turned her head away from him. "I'm sorry, but I've made up my mind. I won't allow my kingdom—my people—to suffer any longer."

"I understand how you feel, Princess Hilda. But we can't just take something that isn't ours and cause destruction to another land! The consequences would be disastrous!" he yelled, desperate to make Lorule's ruler understand.

The young woman held up her hand at the protesting boy. "That's enough, Ravio. You are dismissed."

"But Princess—"

"I _said_...you are dismissed," Hilda sternly said. She stood up from her chair and elegantly walked out of the room, leaving the two servants behind.

Yuga chuckled at the dark-haired boy. "It seems our fair princess doesn't care to hear your silly opinions. Now, why don't you go off somewhere on the dirt road? I'm sure _eventually_ someone will be interested in your cheap-looking toys... Or as you like to call them: merchandise."

Ravio growled while glaring at the sorcerer, before turning and exiting the room, slamming the door behind him. He refused to just sit around and do nothing while letting that snake corrupt the princess' mind.

He left the castle and traveled back to his house. As soon as he opened the door, a small, funny-shaped bird immediately greeted him. Ravio let out a small laugh as he gently patted his little companion. "Hey, Sheerow. Sorry I was gone so long." The bird cheerfully cheeped at him in response.

After scratching the top of Sheerow's head for a while, the boy went to his desk, grabbed his diary, and started writing.

It was time he took matters into his own hands. And to do that, he would have to leave Lorule.

* * *

It was the next day when Ravio went back to the castle and attempted to once again convince Princess Hilda that her plan wasn't morally right. But like the day before, she refused to relinquish her and Yuga's scheme. However, he did manage to learn some more details of the other world. Hilda told him Yuga had made quick visits to the land and learned it was called Hyrule, and was like a mirrored version of Lorule.

Ravio tried to ask more about the princess and sorcerer's plan, but it was clear she didn't trust him enough with such information.

"He's just using you, Your Grace! I can tell he's not sincere about all this. I just know he'll betray you when he gets his hands on Hyrule's other Triforce."

"Ravio, please, don't talk about him like that. Yuga has been very faithful to me. I trust him with not only our plan, but with my life."

"Princess..."

"This discussion is over. Now please, leave."

The young merchant knew Hilda only wanted to restore light and peace to her kingdom. The look in her eyes showed him her despair and desperation. He truly felt sorry for her.

He'd save her, by foiling her plans.

* * *

It was the third day when he prepared to leave Lorule on the following day.

Ravio remembered the princess saying where and how she and Yuga had discovered the other world. The boy planned to go there and seek the one who could stop their schemes. Getting ready to pack his belongings, the boy walked over to his closet and grabbed the outfit he always wore while selling his merchandise.

_Or cheap toys, as that leech likes to call them,_ he bitterly thought.

Changing out of his tunic and into the purple outfit, he reached for his bag and started cramming his items and ruppees in it. His flying companion came up to him and chirped, curious by what he was doing.

"Hate to say it, Sheerow, but we need to leave this place tomorrow." Ravio sighed before walking over to his bed and sitting on it—laying his bag at his feet. Seeing the gloomy look on his friend's face, the little bird hovered in front of him and lightly pecked on the boy's nose. The merchant giggled.

"Thanks, boy. I needed cheering up."

He pulled the covers over him and laid down on his back. Sheerow landed next to his head on the pillow and curled up. Ravio smiled as he petted his most faithful friend.

"G'night, buddy. We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow; so let's get some rest while we can..."

It wasn't long before the two business partners fell asleep.

* * *

Sheerow was rudely awoken by the sound of banging and crashing. He dodged a shirt flying towards him before looking over to see his human companion frantically dig around in the closet.

Ravio suddenly remembered that the only passage to Hyrule was a crack, so he looked around for the item that would allow him to pass through it. He searched his drawers, desks, closet, yet still couldn't find it. The merchant began to panic.

"There's no way I lost it. How hard can it be to find something that has a really bad stench on it anyway? It has to be around here somewhere... Oh no, what if I sold it to someone without realizing it? Stupid! That's probably what happened! Oh, now I've done it. I've doomed another world because I'm the stupidest—"

"Cheep, cheep!"

Startled, Ravio looked up to see Sheerow flying next to him while holding an old bracelet in his talons. Instant relief washed over the boy. "Oh, thank you, Sheerow! Man, what would I do without you, pal?"

The small bird let out a chirp before dropping the old relic onto a desk next to the young man. He picked up the priceless treasure and examined it. It had been given to him as a gift, from Princess Hilda. He clenched it in his hand.

_Please forgive me for this in the end... I'm doing it for you..._

Putting the bracelet in his pocket, Ravio pulled over his hood and grabbed his bag. "Let's go, buddy. Time to go find ourselves a hero."


	2. The Search for a Hero

Hyrule was, to say the least, beautiful.

The trip to the other land had been a relatively smooth one. They managed to enter the Sacred Realm and pass through the large crack without running into any trouble. Ravio wondered if the gods had anything to do with their good luck.

He, and even Sheerow, observed their surroundings in awe. They had never seen such greenery and life before. The two were so used to seeing dead grass, skulls, and horrible monsters on the roads. While Hyrule did have monsters, they weren't nearly as bad as some of the ones in Lorule.

And there was so much light, too. Ravio had attempted to stare at the sun—as he had never really seen the one in Lorule—before quickly learning his eyes couldn't handle such radiance.

It was afternoon when he found an uncivilized area with some archways, which lead to a flight of stairs. The young man soon realized that this is where the Dark Palace would be back in his home-world, and was surprised to see how different it was. Feeling the need to explore, he climbed up the stairs in front of him, and discovered two pillars with arrow symbols on them. Next to those were two more pillars, except these had switches on the top of them. Ahead of the pillars was a passageway that was blocked off by a gate. After examining the area, Ravio came to a conclusion: no one could advance unless they had arrows to activate the switches. Then, the merchant had an idea.

_Ooooh, I could set up my shop here! That way if __this world's hero needs to pass through here,__ I'll be able to find and help them,_ he thought.

Opening up his large bag, the boy took his business signs out and set them near the pillars. He went back and rummaged through his bag again, when he noticed something of his was missing.

_Aw, shoot. Forgot to pack my diary. I must have left it on the desk back home.  
_

He was about to pull out his bow and arrows to set up, when Sheerow suddenly flipped his hood over and pulled at the boy's hair. He was cheeping frantically, desperate to gain his attention. Wincing at the rough treatment, Ravio caught the bird in his hands, yet his companion continued to make a fuss.

"Whoa, whoa there, boy! What's wrong?" the merchant asked. He looked up to see if anything spooked his small friend, when he immediately spotted what caused Sheerow's distress.

In front of him were two octorocks. They appeared a couple yards away from them, staring at the human and his bird. Ravio stood perfectly still, frozen in place as he watched the monsters slowly, but surely, creep closer to them.

_Oh no... Oh no oh no oh no... Oh, this is just great! NOW what do I do?!_ he frantically thought.

Without warning, the monsters shot rocks from their mouths. Ravio shouted in surprise as he fell on his back, the projectiles missing him by inches. He scrambled out of the way when the creatures shot at him again. The boy quickly grabbed his bag and fled the area, not looking back as he ran for his life, with Sheerow following right by his side. Hearing the commotion, more octrocks appeared and attacked. Fortunately, the two business partners easily avoided them, as they were used to fleeing from danger back in Lorule.

For several minutes the boy ran and ran, until he noticed they were in a wooded area. Exhausted, the merchant and bird collapsed, relieved they managed to escape without harm. As he rested, Ravio realized he had left his business signs behind. The boy considered going back and getting them, but quickly dispersed the idea. He wouldn't go back, not with those monsters surrounding the place.

The merchant punched the ground, suddenly feeling frustrated with himself. He hated being such a coward. It made him feel absolutely worthless. Why had he been born without the gift of bravery? No matter how hard he tried, Ravio couldn't bring himself to fight in battle. He remembered the disappointed look on the princess' face when she found out her promised "hero" was nothing more than a wimp.

Sheerow's chirping brought the green-eyed boy out of his negative thoughts. The bird was on his lap, looking up at him expectantly. "Oh, sorry buddy. I wasn't paying attention. You hungry?" the merchant asked. His companion enthusiastically jumped up and down in response, before moving from his spot on the young man's lap to his shoulder.

Ravio reached over and grabbed his bag. He pulled out an even smaller bag from it, which held some food he packed from his house. The boy took out a loaf of bread and broke off some crumbs. He then held them up, letting Sheerow eat the tiny pieces of bread out of his hand while eating his own share. They ate in silence, enjoying the peace and quiet they needed. Seeing as how the woods seemed to be a safe enough place to be in, the merchant decided to rest here for the night.

However, safe or not, he definitely needed to find a house to occupy, and soon.

* * *

It was the second day in Hyrule, early in the morning when Ravio and Sheerow left the woods to continue their search for a hero. The young man was sluggish as he walked, exhausted from yesterday's events. His hood covered the dark circles under his eyes, as he hadn't had any decent sleep last night. The screeches of monsters had woken him up almost constantly.

Not long after leaving the woods, they ended up in an open field. Feeling himself wobbling, Ravio halted his walking. Sheerow hovered in front of the tired merchant, cheeping at him questioningly.

"Sorry, pal. I know it's been, like, fifteen minutes since we started walking. But I need to sit down for a minute."

Spotting a large boulder nearby, the boy made his way over to it and sat on the ground, leaning against the rock. His small friend made himself comfortable in the grass next to him. As he rested, Ravio began to have doubtful thoughts about his mission. How was a weakling like him supposed to accomplish such a task?

But, no. He had to. If he didn't, then Hyrule would surely suffer, just like Lorule. And Princess Hilda... The young merchant promised himself that he'd rescue her from her own immoral choices. He only hoped that he wasn't too late...

Ravio buried his face in his hands, praying, _Oh gods...please don't let me be too late. I'll do anything. Just, please... Give me a chance to save her in time..._

The boy was so preoccupied with his thoughts, that he didn't hear the footsteps approaching him from behind.

"Um, excuse me—"

"AH!" Ravio yelled, jumping at the unexpected voice. He quickly turned around to see a young man behind him. He wore a formal yellow robe, and had white hair pulled in a bun on the top of his head, with loose strands at the sides of his face. His expression showed he was as surprised as the merchant.

"P-pardon me. I didn't mean to frighten you," he spoke in an elegant tone of voice. "I just...I happened to see signs near the Eastern Palace that resembled your hood, so I looked around but couldn't find you. Then while I was doing my errands around here, I happened to notice you sitting there. And, well... You are the merchant the signs mentioned, aren't you?"

"Oh... Y-yeah, that's me." Ravio stood up, brushing the dust off his clothes, before friendly grabbing the man's hand and shaking it. "The name's Ravio. Is there anything I can help you with, friend?"

"Yes, actually. My name is Osfala, and I have come here seeking a weapon suitable enough for me to use in battle. Suitable for a hero, might I add," he said, before awkwardly taking his hand away.

The Lorulean was taken aback. "_Hero"?_ he thought. _Is this the guy I need to save both our worlds? Guess there's only one way to find out..._

"Well, in that case, you've come to the right place!" he said enthusiastically, his exhaustion forgotten. He swiftly took out his merchandise from his bag and put them on the large boulder he had been leaning against. "Here you are, sir. Please, take your time with browsing."

"Thank you... Uhh..." Osfala hesitated.

Ravio looked at him curiously. "Something wrong?"

"Well, it's just... Why do all your items have a purple cap with rabbit ears on them?"

"Oh, that's to show that they belong to me. But if you buy them, I'll gladly take them off for you," the boy explained.

"Ah, I see. And also, what is that strange bird next to you?"

Confused at first, Ravio looked around before spotting Sheerow flying on his right side. "Oh, you mean Sheerow here? He's a friend of mine. We're in this business together."

The robed man stared at him while giving him a strange look. "Oh... How nice," was all he said.

"Well, enough about us. Why don't you look around?" the merchant quickly advised, determined not to lose his first customer in Hyrule, especially if he really was the hero he claimed to be.

Osfala nodded before approaching the merchandise. He skimmed his eyes over the weapons, before a golden rod caught his eye. He stood in front of it and said, "Hmm, this one seems to match my attire quite nicely... How much is it?"

_Don't tell me that's the only reason you're interested in it,_ Ravio thought, before telling him, "Ah, interested in the Sand Rod, are you? The rental price is fifty ruppees. But if you want to own it, it's eight-hundred ruppees."

"Eight-hundred?!" the young man exclaimed.

"Yup. But if that's a bit much for you, then you can always pay a measly fifty to borrow it," the boy suggested. Osfala was quiet for a moment as he mulled over his options, before finally coming to a decision.

"All right then, I'll rent it. Here." The white-haired man dug around in his pockets, before pulling out two red and two blue ruppees. He handed the jewels to the pleased merchant.

"Thank you, friend! Just make sure you take good care of my Sand Rod, all right?"

"Will do," Osfala replied as he picked up the rod. There was a long-lasting silence between them as he admired it, Ravio patiently waiting as he did so. Finally, he turned his head to the dark-haired boy.

"So, how long am I able to keep the rod? Until I am finished using it?" his customer asked.

"Oh, yes. You may return it to me whenever you'd like," the boy answered.

"Really? That seems very...trusting of you. Surely there's some sort of catch to this...?"

"Well, there IS kind of a possible alternative... You see, if Lady Luck isn't on your side, then I'm afraid I'll have to tell my ol' pal Sheerow here to take it back if you fall in battle. Of course, if you somehow manage to get back on your feet, you can always return to rent it again. But I wouldn't recommend it if you keep having trouble out there. Otherwise you might go broke. Y'know what I mean?"

Osfala seemed to pale a little by his words, but quickly regained his composure and said, "Ah, well...in that case, I have nothing to worry about then! Why, I laugh at the thought of myself being defeated by mere monsters! For you see, I happen to be one of the most powerful persons in Hyrule, if not _the_ most. I mean, I AM a descendant of one of the original seven sages, after all."

"Oohh, really now? That's quite an honor..." Ravio said with faux amazement.

"Yes, so don't expect me to come crawling back, begging to rent the Sand Rod again. I'll return it whenever I'm through with it."

_Wow...talk about arrogant...'_ the merchant thought. _'__No way this guy is an actual hero. He's just some overly cocky—  
_

"Anyway, I must be going now. I have business elsewhere," Osfala said, before walking off.

"Oh, all right then. Take care, buddy! And good luck out there!" Ravio called out to him.

Stopping briefly, the white-haired man told him, "Thank you, but I don't need luck. I have my skills to ensure my safety. And the rod too, of course. Farewell, good sir."

The dark-haired boy waved goodbye to him, while thinking, _I bet he doesn't last three...no, two days before Sheerow has to go bring back the rod._

Soon after Osfala disappeared from his sight, Ravio gathered his belongings. Sheerow rested on his shoulder as he grabbed his bag and continued his search for a decent place, and a decent hero.

But not long after leaving the area, the merchant suddenly realized he had made a mistake.

_Oh...wait a minute, I think I forgot to tell him what the rod actually does... Oops... Well, too late now. And it's not like he really asked. He'll probably figure it out on his own anyway._

_...Maybe._

* * *

It was near midday when the boy and bird found themselves at a graveyard. They searched around the newly discovered area, when the merchant heard someone shout from afar.

"Ugh, can't wait any longer! Need to find help!"

From seemingly out of nowhere, a hunched-over man carrying a shovel frantically sprinted past them. A little concerned, Ravio looked to where the man ran away from. There, he saw what appeared to be an old, large house with doubled doors. It looked liked the old Sanctuary in Lorule before it crumbled, so he assumed that's what it was.

Wondering why the man ran away in such a panic, the boy started to walk toward the building. He only made a few steps, when the doors suddenly cracked open. Then, he could hear another person speak.

"Farewell, fools. I'm off to acquire what little perfection I can find in this gaudy world of yours."

That voice... Ravio knew that voice all too well.

_Yuga..._

Panicking, he hurriedly hid behind a bush, not wanting to encounter the powerful magic user. Sheerow quickly joined him.

_Of all places to be... Why does he have to be here?!_ the boy questioned to himself. He had almost forgotten the deranged artist was in this world as well.

Cautiously raising his eyes above the bush, he spotted Yuga strolling out of the building, humming as he carried a portrait of a blue-haired girl. Ravio, having known the sorcerer for quite some time, recognized the artistic style as the man's. And he could have sworn he saw the Lorulean Triforce symbol on the picture frame...

_...Oh no..._

That girl...was not originally a painting.

Ravio's stomach clenched. He couldn't help but feel pity for her. What a horrible fate it must have been for her, to be trapped as a living painting.

_Just what was that leech doing...? Was this even part of their twisted plan?_ he wondered.

Suddenly, Yuga stopped in his tracks, causing the merchant's blood to run cold. The artist's face scrunched as he looked around him, as if searching for something... Or someone...

_No way... No way that creep can sense me..._ Ravio tried to reassure himself. But it was no use, as his nerves got the better of him. He began to shiver at the thought of Yuga finding him. If he did, the boy wouldn't doubt for a second that the wicked man would turn _him_ into a painting.

After a while, the sorcerer muttered something unintelligible, before finally continuing his stroll. As the red-haired wizard neared the bush he hid behind, Ravio held his breath and remained completely still while holding his small friend close to him. He tightly closed his eyes, still terrified of being found. However, the artistic man never noticed him, as he finally left the graveyard. Once he was sure Yuga was gone, the merchant let out a huge sigh of relief.

Taking a moment to regain his composure, Ravio stepped away from his hiding spot and made his way over to the Sanctuary. Once inside, he saw two people lying on the floor, unconscious. One was an older man dressed in a blue robe and wore glasses. The other person, who was on the other side of the room, was a boy dressed in a green tunic with a matching cap.

The merchant went over to the man to inspect him. He saw several cuts and bruises, but nothing really serious. When he made sure the elder would be all right, Ravio made his way over to the boy with blonde hair. What he saw stunned him.

He couldn't believe it. The boy's face looked just like his. Only his hair color and clothes were different. But everything else was a perfect match.

So not only were the lands of Hyrule and Lorule mirrored, but the people were too.

Ravio noticed the boy held a sword in his hand. It looked like he had tried to use it against Yuga. It was obvious he failed, but the merchant had to admit the guy at least had courage.

...Courage...

It couldn't be... Was this the hero he had been searching for? Ravio had his doubts, since the boy was like him. But then again, how could he be like him if he was cowardly, while the other was courageous?

He then thought about how Hyrule was so similar, yet so different from Lorule. It must have been the same for him and his lookalike.

The dark-haired boy checked on the other to make sure there weren't any serious injuries. Thankfully, all he found was a bump on his forehead.

_Man...you have no idea how lucky you are, buddy,_ the merchant thought to himself. He then turned his head to his flying companion. "You thinking what I'm thinking, Sheerow?" he asked him. The bird replied by chirping happily while doing a back-flip in the air.

Ravio put the boy's sword back in its sheath and, with some difficulty, pulled him up by the arms and swung him over his shoulder, nearly falling over from the extra weight. With Sheerow chirping at him encouragingly, he stumbled his way to the exit, when he remembered the other unconscious person. The merchant looked at him with pity. As much as he wanted to help the older man, it would be impossible for him to carry so much weight. His...twin was heavy enough. Perhaps, when or if given the chance, he could come back here and check on him.

Determined to help, Ravio left the graveyard and searched for a safe place for himself and his lookalike. As the young merchant thought up possible scenarios of what could have happened at the Sanctuary, his feet subconsciously guided him to where his house would be in Lorule. He stopped in front of the stairs that resembled his own home, finally realizing where he was. He wondered if this was his counterpart's home. It would make sense.

Climbing up the steps, he knocked on the door and waited for an answer, but none came. Curious, he twisted the doorknob, and was surprised to find it unlocked. Cautiously stepping inside, Ravio could see the house had a lot of space in it, unlike his own home. Noticing a bed, the merchant made his way over to it and carefully laid the unconscious boy on it. Not wishing to sit on a wooden chair, the merchant sat on the rug near the bed, with Sheerow resting on his shoulder.

As the other slept, the boy wondered what he was like. Was he truly courageous for standing up to Yuga, or just foolish? Either way, the Lorulean wanted to give him a chance. He also hoped the other would allow him to stay here, if this really was his house.

When he finally awakens, the blonde boy would most likely explain what had happened, and ask questions. Ravio would just have to act surprised and ignorant, for the most part. His counterpart would also need his bracelet, if he was going to encounter Yuga again.

The young man's thoughts soon moved from his twin to Princess Hilda. He smiled, hope filling his once doubtful heart.

He'll save her from her own scheme, no matter what it took.

* * *

_AN: Well, I had originally planned for this story to be a oneshot only. But after seeing some people following it, and reading a guest reviewer's suggestion, I decided to add one more chapter. Anyway, I hope you all like it alright! And feedback is always very much appreciated!_


End file.
